Currently, in the driving process of a display panel, by adoption of the BV3 algorithm, the number of source lines can be reduced and the resolution can be improved. However, the BV3 algorithm can only achieve good display effect by adoption of special wiring approaches on the display panel.
There are two wiring approaches in existing technologies. A first wiring approach is that each source line in the display panel is connected with subpixels of different colors, and a second wiring approach is that each source line in the display panel is connected with subpixels of the same color. If the first wiring approach is adopted, the display panel has low power consumption when displaying a pure color image and has high power consumption when displaying other images; and if the second wiring approach is adopted, the display panel has low power consumption when displaying other images and has high power consumption when displaying a pure color image. Therefore, there is no solution in the existing technologies such that the display panel can have low power consumption when displaying images of different types.